Forever
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: She was a goody gooy, he was a bad ass, she was shy, he was outgoing, she wanted to achieve but didnt have the heart to hurt someone, he wanted to achieve but he wasnt gonna let anythign get in his way not even love. But they say love comes in the most unexpeted moments, the most unexpected time, and with the worst person but when it comes there is no stoping it.


**A/N: Hello guys this a new story. My first austin and ally story, hopefully it goes well I have so many ideas and expectations for this story, hopefully you guys like it. I amso excited and I feel like this story is like no other it has an interesting plot and hopefully you guys****will stick around to realize it.**

**So I'm really sorry about my last story but the inspiration for it just died. But I have such SPARK****for this story. So the characters in this story are kinda similar to the show but there a few changes in their personality but other than that things will be kindof simliar. I do I apoligize for any spelling errors that this story may contain.**

**Ooh did you guy So see Austin perform on the make it or break challenge, when he left so they could present the acts I got so sad,but I nearly DIED when he came back and he did those robotic moves, I started screaming, I freaked out. There was so much HOTNESS like Ross Lynch will you just marry me already. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Austin And Ally, if I did they would be together already. **

* * *

_Prologue_

"ALLY BABY CAN WE PLEASE TALK!" Austin yelled panic and desperation evident in his voice as he ran into the house slamming the door shut behind him. He had just come home after being out for hours, he needed to think he needed to think of a way to not lose Ally. He knew this argument and fight was his fault, and he was an idiot to walk out without trying to fix this problem but he just hoped Ally was still here to fix things echo of his voice was the only thing heard throughout the house. Austin ran upstairs into his and Ally's bedroom praying to God that ally was still there. While running through the halls he failed to notice all the empty picture frames that hung on the walls.

Austin burst into the room looking for Ally. The room was clean, spotless and that terrified Austin, that room was always a little messy but Austin wouldn't give up hope, maybe Ally just wanted to clean.

He ran to the music room, and it like the bedroom was clean and that ruined his hope. The music room was always messy, papers with drabbles of lyrics, CDs were always scattered, guitars were misplaced, everything was always scattered, but now the guitars were in there designated place, no papers or CDs on the floor, no everything was neat and perfect.

The messiness of the room was the essence of him and Ally. They would spend hours in that room, singing songs, they would be playing piano when Ally' face would suddenly light up showing that she had sudden gotten a burst of inspiration. In that room he remember he and Ally wrote a song that made his dream he won a grammy, but that wasn't his dream, his dream was to perform a song with Ally and have the world realized that his talent wasn't even half of the talent Ally had. And with that song his dream of performing with Ally and having the world recognize her talent and that she was the reason he was there. He felt his heart tear up, and his world collapse as he realized that Ally his Ally was gone.

Austin couldn't bear be in the room he jogged back to the bedroom and opened all the drawers, his drawers were neat, the clothes folded and organized while hers were empty. The closet his side was untouched but hers in was all gone. Her drawers used to be messy, she never had time to keep it all clean she would rather use her time on their music.

The walls were no longer decorated in frames full of pictures. The walls were always covered in pictures, in memories, their memories. They had been together for a while,and they always tried out things and at each thing they tried out they would photograph almost every moment never wanting to forget any of those precious moments, their moments. But now the walls had frames that were just there, just empty frames.

But was worse, and what broke his heart was that bed there were three things.

The first pictures or at least halves of pictures. All the pictures that belonged in the frames and photo albums were laying across the bed. All their memories were there, but Ally was missing. Her half of the picture was gone, they were ripped off. He rushed over to their bed and searched through the photos desperately hoping his favorite photo was there. The photo of the moment he proposed to her, he had managed to get someone to take a perfect photo. It showed Austin kneeling down a nervous smile on his face and a small velvet box in his hands. and Ally's beautiful face with her hands over her mouth and her doe brown eyes brimmed with tears, tears of happiness that threatened to spill out. those tears were the only tears he liked seein ally cry.

The second thing was his jersey, the jersey she said she would always have, the jersey she said was a part of said she loved to wear jersey that had a number 5 and the word Moon written across the back. SInce he towered almost a whole foot about her, the jersey fit her like a dress, but she said She Felt safe in it, and she said that she loved the smell of it, she said it smelled like Austin. It had his musky, and mysterious smell that she said always left her wanting more, wanting to be near Austin to smell that rich scent that no one could compare to.

The last thing was an engagement ring, with tears in his eyes he picked it up and held it in his had. He felt a few tears come out of his eyes and come down his face but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them. He felt the words that were inscribed in the ring.

He thought about what those words meant.

The word they always said, the word that destined their love, or at least used to describe it.

For him Ally was and is everything, she was his love, his life, the reason he breathed, smiled, laughed and most importantly she was the reason he sang. She was his inspiration. she was his strength, she was his rock, the source he could always depend on.

Her laugh, it was so contagious that no matter what he was feeling or thinking that tinkling laugh would make his lips curl up into a smile.

Her eyes, her doe Brown eyes that gave away her emotions, her eyes that she used to convince him to always give her what she wanted. The eyes that he felt like he died when he saw them fill with tears, but when she smiled her eyes sparkled and gave the most amazing light.

Her lips, that he could just kiss all day, they fit perfectly into his, those soft lips that always tasted like vanilla, his favorite. Her lips that always curved up when she smiled and showed off her glistening white pearly perfect teeth.

Her voice, her smooth soft voice. It was always music to his ears. The voice that made him fall in love with her. The melody in her voice, the power she had she had when she sang. The way she could hit all the notes. The gleam in her eyes, the smile, she had when she sang was the essence of her. He could recognize her voice from a mile away. A world without Ally, was a world that wasn't worth living, he needed Ally like the air he needed to breathe.

Everything about her made him love her, the long that would always and like the word engraved in the ring, that love would last forever.

But sadly forever wasn't enough.

But Austin was stubborn and the tears streaming down his face stopped and instead a look of determination was set in his eyes, he would make sure forever lasted just, that forever, because forever was barely enough time to be with Ally, his Ally.

* * *

**Hey guys so new story this was like the prologue most chapters will be twice as long as this, so um I was thinking ten reviews and i'll update if you know what im sayin, im sorry but if I take more than 2 weeks to update that means I suffered some emotional stuff and I had to be interned. If you wondering why, Im bipolar, and suffer of post traumatic stress because I was abused of at a very young agre, but Ill shut up abnout that this story is about Austin and Ally not me. Well If you liked this story please review.**

**The more reviews the quicker I update.**


End file.
